five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Hallucia
Haruka= Hello, Blacky-san! How was work? Kill all of the bad people, yes? Haruka Hallucia is a holographic anime woman, created by Mitchell Cutter for use as a stand-in wife for Blacky. She appears as a typical anime girl, with pink hair, brown, big eyes, a blue vest and a black skirt. Two black cat ears also poke out of her hair, and a projector can be turned on and off so she can appear at Blacky's command. Backstory Since Blacky's wives kept dying every time he was on job, due to his weakness of having them used as collateral, Blacky asked engineers to create him a wife. Numerous attempts have been made, but all were scrapped due to flaws in programming. Mitch, crazed by alcohol and lust, decided to make Blacky a wife, having her meet all of Blacky's requirements, the most notable one; the ability to be turned on and off, so she could be hidden from Blacky's work. According to Haruka, she and Blacky met on a romantic date in Paris, a story programmed so she would never be aware she was made for someone. Once created, Haruka has loved Blacky from his desk at Majestic Services, the two waiting to get the license to get married; no officials will let them marry, however. Personality Haruka acts like a stereotypical anime girl; Very entergetic, lustful, and always wanting love from his soon-to-be fìancee. To everyone else, she is nice enough, though a little bit(understatement) obsessed with Blacky. Special Relations Cecilia Goldsmith- She always thinks she is making a move on Blacky, which she hates her for. Cecilia just ignores her and tries to pretend she doesn't exist, much to Haruka's sadness and annoyment. Cuco-She likes being around Cuco, considering the two's adventurous, entergetic personas. The relationship between the two is almost like a 'senpai/kohai' thing. System X- He offers her some back-up coding and virus protection, so he and Haruka are both friends. X secretly wants Haruka to rebel against Blacky and stand up for herself, but doesn't do anything to start this. Appearances -So far, she hasn't appeared in anything. Phantoms/Hallucinations/Etc -She appears as a hallucination alongside Blacky; If she appears, Blacky will talk to her, leaving him less active. Trivia -Inspired by Krieger's wife from the TV show Archer. -Was originally an OC Adventures exclusive character, as ManinBlack's wife, to allude to him being single in real-life. The character was made canonical, though, by being Blacky's stand-in wife. -Blacky and Haruka are trying to get married, but they are having trouble getting the marriage to work, considering one is an animatronic and one is a hologram. -According to her, she had a full family, home, job, and even a pet, though no of which exist. Quotes Step off my husband, Cecilia! He's mine!.....Cecilia?...Ceci?....NOTICE ME! Are we gonna get married soon? I really hope so, I got my parents blessing! |-|Coding= ##Haruka Hellhound Hallucina, created by Mitch #Action search database for: blacky if blacky true action(hug) say("My fìanccee, my love! How are you?") ##Still discovering... |-|Gallery= No pictures of Haruka exist yet. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics